No Wonder
by Robin Siskin
Summary: Is it even really any wonder that he doesn’t bother anymore? [Debray x Beauchamp, Oneshot][AUish][LimeFlavored]


**A/N** – Sis asked me to write Beauchamp x Debray so I did. Here you go. It is almost smutalicious.

BTW I'm watching Samurai Champloo now and you fuckers better get me a good Mugen x Jin fix NOW. None of this threesome crap (although that is v. hot). I want a sweet touching HOT intimate moment.

00000000000

Their tongues slide over each other and their hands grapple at their clothes in a sort of desperate, mindless struggle that the Count and Monsieur Albert de Morcerf (_Mondego_, _Mondego_, even though he's written articles on it and read more than he ever wanted to, he still can't wrap his mind around it) would understand perfectly. His back thumps against a door and he fumbles for the door-knob, Debray pressing down on him all the time so that when the door finally opens (his palms are sweaty, so sweaty) they nearly fall with the force of it, straight into the jumble of cleaning products and mops and brooms and God knows what else (if nothing comes he could write an article about the untidiness of the janitors the rich hire). Debray closes the door behind them. It locks with an insignificant click.

He feels his fingers finally fit around the top button of Debray's pants, and feels a small surge of triumph that fades too quickly (it's all so quick), all too quickly.  
"Slow down," he mutters against Debray's lips, and even though he doesn't receive an answer it is another thirty seconds before he feels fingers at the top button of his own pants and he unbuttons Debray's.

It is an improvement.

It is an improvement.

But it is not what he wants. He wants something slow and beautiful, not this fast, delirious, thing where they will tear at the other's clothes and come together in a feverish blur and stumble out hot and flushed and disorientated with scrapes and cuts and bruises and half-moon shaped punctures in their backs. He wants to thread his fingers through his hair and not think about pulling it out in the farthest corners of his mind. He wants to taste him hours after they are done, not feel the act shooting down his legs the next morning.

With a soft hiss their clothes are gone and even with the loss of _that _restriction the utility closet feels that much warmer and they have long ago forgotten about kissing on the mouth. He doesn't bother to tell Debray to slow down.

Is it even really any wonder that he doesn't bother?

Debray is a womanizer. Debray has been with more women than Beauchamp has written about. To tell someone like that to slow down is a lost cause, because when you get down to it, he is just another woman to him. And even if their fling has lasted longer than many of his affairs, in the end it is just insurance. If they sleep together so many times, it will probably become impossible for him to write anything about him (he won't hesitate to write articles about his friends, but lovers are a different business). It is already probably impossible for him. He wouldn't know. He hasn't tried.

Sometimes it's better not to try.

Because after, when they are pulling on their clothes, Debray in the same loose manner that seems to come naturally to him, Beauchamp in stiff, awkward silence, he thinks that if he is going to say it now would be a great time (just come out with it right I love you I love you I fucking love you), probably better than when he is coming, because people say anything then. He won't say it, of course, because to say that would really make him like just another woman to him, and that is the one thing that he absolutely does not want to do. And, besides, when it's two guys, it doesn't have to be love. So there is that, and the fact that Debray seems to have enough love for everyone if there is an opportunity for sex, and between those two things it is nearly impossible that what he is feeling is reciprocated. Even though maybe he goes thirty seconds slower when he asks him to now, it doesn't make it any improvement worth noting, not any improvement worth noting at all.

It's not really any wonder why he doesn't even bother.

It's not really any wonder at all.

-**Owari**-


End file.
